Light emitting diode (LED) is a solid state semiconductor device that can convert electrical energy into visible light. LED lamps may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. Thus, the LED lamps have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting in a low carbon life. The LED lighting is the development trend of high efficiency green lighting. The unique power and control method of the LED lamps makes it very easy to integrate some intelligent control and multimedia functions.
Speakers play an important role in modern daily life entertainment. To provide lighting and play music at the same time, current LED lamp and speaker designs combine speakers and LEDs into one integrated device. In general, the designs of such devices often may place one speaker in the center of a lighting-emitting surface and set the LEDs at the periphery of the speaker to provide lighting and audio playing capabilities. Thus, an annular LED region is formed along the periphery of the speaker. However, because the speaker is set in the middle of the lighting-emitting surface, a dark area may exist in the middle of the lighting-emitting surface when the LED lamp with the speaker is turned on, affecting its lighting effects.
The disclosed LED lamps are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.